


No More Tears

by Dark_Frejya



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Male Protagonist, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Post-Break Up, mild stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: On a cold autumn night, August muses over the girl he lost.
Relationships: August Walker/Original Female Character(s), August Walker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	No More Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't owe August Walker or Mission Impossible   
> A/N: I was prompted by angel @agniavateira to write this line after this quote by Frank Sinatra. Please leave comments and feedback if you enjoyed. 🖤

_“The cigarettes you light one after another won’t help you forget her”._

* * *

Ironically, for something they say would kill you, it feels like breathing for the first time in many years.

The poison creeps down my lungs, charring them to cinders. Slowly, I exhale, sensing every inch of death rising up my throat. A cloud of toxicity surrounds me and I bask in it the way I once bathed in the scent between her sweaty thighs. 

“Pathetic,” I murmur, taking another penetrative glare at the photograph between my fingers.

 _She_ has changed her hair, letting it grow long. The dark locks are now grazing her forearms. Got herself a new fancy coat as well. This is what women do after a breakup, right? Reinvent themselves. They try a different hair colour, buy a new pair of shoes, play with their looks. 

Is that what you’re doing princess? Trying to wash me away? 

But she knows she can’t do that; I got under her skin, I am in her blood whether she likes it or not.

My thumb traces the silhouette of her face below the penumbra of the street lamp. The monochromatic imprint doesn’t do her any justice with the shadow falling on her face; those gorgeous eyes look sullen. The last time I was with her she was sobbing, her pretty little face drowned with tears. That was the last time I kissed her, though she didn’t want me to. So she bit me in spite. 

Had it coming, really. I took her innocence and then broke her heart. 

“Fuck.” I huff, I can still remember how sweet she tastes: like strawberries and champagne.

Two street cats screech in the heat of battle, kicking garbage cans behind me and fleeting the scene hysterically. “Dumb animals,” I spit. The smell of trash-juice and piss assaults my nose all of a sudden. I take another whiff from my cigarette to dull the odour and return my gaze to the picture. Suddenly, a large drop of rain hits the photo. I shake the water off quickly and place it inside my coat.

It’s going to rain in a few minutes, but I’m not going anywhere. Finishing my cigarette, I throw the butt away, lighting another one immediately and coughing into the midnight air. 

She slipped between my fingers like ashes and the longing won’t disappear. Every time I shut my eyes she’s there, lying naked on the bed for me. 

_“I need you, August.”_

_“I love you, August.”_

_“I don’t want to ever see you again, August.”_

She didn’t mean it, right?

There is no light inside her house. She is young; she must be out with her dumb friends, dancing the night off. Does she still wear the lingerie I got her underneath whatever tight dress she has on? That shit was expensive, but the way she smiled when she unwrapped her presents was worth it. 

I take a long lingering huff and swallow hard. I’ll be here all night if that’s what it takes just to see her, even one last time.

Maybe hold her too, so I can feel the softness of her skin and to have her scent all over me like old times. I’ll caress her hair, hum in her ear, and hope she’ll forgive me for my mistakes. 

After all, I’m just a man.

Footsteps echo down the street, disrupting my thoughts. There are a couple of them, loud heels accompanied by heavy thuds. From the shadows I shifted, tilting my head to get a better glimpse. 

It’s her.

But she is not alone.

He is broad, solid, looks like a god damn fucking hulk. He has his greasy hand on what’s mine, squeezing the meat of her ass like a savage animal. She laughs, throwing her head back. The ogre grabs her and pulls her against his chest, his palms sliding up her breasts as he whispers something in her ear.

Smoke fumes through my nostrils, my lips tasting like ashes. I throw away the half-smoked cigarette and comb my fingers through my hair. Rearranging the tie around my neck, I breathe in sharply and begin striding toward them.

Oh, babe, I can’t just let you go. 


End file.
